PAW Patrol: Endgame
by liverskins13
Summary: Direct sequel to "PAW Patrol: Infinity War." They lost, all of them. They lost friends, they lost family, they lost a part of themselves. Now they have a chance to take it all back. Whatever it takes
1. Regrouping

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm here to proudly present the first chapter of ****_PAW Patrol: Endgame_****! This is a direct continuation from my last story, ****_PAW Patrol: Infinity War_****, so I recommend that you read that story before this one so that you know what's going on. These stories are also based on the two ****_Avengers_**** movies of the same names. If you don't want to read all of ****_PAW Patrol: Infinity War_****, the next two paragraphs will provide a recap. It will also list ****who survived the snap and who didn't**** so I would still advise taking a look at it. **

**RECAP: Rocky finds the Time Stone in the oak tree outside the Lookout. After rescuing Everest and Jake, who were trapped on a ledge, Skye finds the Power Stone by Bear Rock, and Rubble encounters the Mind Stone at Jake's cabin. Meanwhile, this alien monster by the name of Silverclaw sets out to find the six stones and wipe out half of all creation. **

**The next day, the pups get called into Barkingburg to find a missing sacred treasure, which happens to be the Space Stone. Silverclaw steals the stone from Sweetie and leaves. Eventually, Silverclaw obtains all six stones and snaps his fingers, ridding the universe of half of all living creatures.**

**SURVIVED:**** Ryder, Chase, Rocky, Robo-Dog, Mr. Porter, Mayor Goodway, Cap'n Turbot, Ace Sorenson, the Earl of Barkingburg, Sid Swashbuckle, Arrby, Cali, Farmer Yumi, Jake, Raimundo, Mandy, Sweetie, Wally, the Mailman, Harold Humdinger, and Luke Stars**

**DIED: Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Katie, Alex, Carlos, Chickaletta, Mayor Humdinger, the Princess of Barkingburg, Francois, Ms. Marjorie, Farmer Al, Walinda, Julius, Julia, Daring Danny X, Apollo the Super Pup**

**Without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of _PAW Patrol: Endgame_!**

**\- liverskins13**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Regrouping**

Ryder and Rocky sat on the top floor of the Lookout. Ryder's computer was on, as well as the projector, and it not only showed who was dubbed "MISSING" but the total number of those who were "MISSING." That number had spiked into the three billion range really quickly. Among the individuals who popped up on the screen were six of his pups. But he noticed that Chase wasn't among them.

"Where's Chase at?" he asked Rocky. "I told him to return to base."

"He was in Foggy Bottom," said Rocky. "Maybe it's taking him longer to get here, and considering everything that has just happened, I wouldn't be surprised if he's taking his sweet old time."

After calling in his remaining pups, Rocky and Chase, Ryder received more calls about missing loved ones, including from Farmer Yumi and Harold Humdinger. Mayor Goodway called again, but this time it was to report Julius and Julia as missing. Just then, Ryder heard the all too familiar sound of a police cruiser in the distance. He ran up to the window to see Chase slowly making his way up the Lookout driveway.

"It's Chase!" he said to Rocky. The two of them got in the elevator and took it down to the main floor, where they greeted the German shepherd outside the Lookout doors.

"Chase, thank God you're okay," Ryder said, embracing his police pup.

"I lost her," Chase said.

"What?" said Ryder.

"I lost Skye. She disappeared right in my paws."

"Chase," said Rocky, "we all lost, and it wasn't just Skye we lost. Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, Tracker, we lost all of them."

"I wish I could've done more," Chase said. "But that monster just opened up a portal and walked through with my only tracking device on his leg... wait a minute."

"What is it Chase?" asked Ryder.

"I placed a tracking device on him. We can find him, take the stones, and bring everyone back."

"If we'd do this we'd be going in shorthanded, you know?" said Rocky. "There's no way we could pull that off if it's just us three."

"Rocky's right," said Ryder. "We're gonna need some help on this one."

"Well, who do we have that survived the snap?" asked Chase.

"Come inside and I'll show you."

The three of them went inside the Lookout and up to the top floor. Chase stared at the projector that showed everyone in Adventure Bay, Foggy Bottom, and Barkingburg that did not survive Silverclaw's snap. He teared up as a picture of Skye briefly popped up on the screen among the deceased.

"Ryder, you better come look at this," said Rocky.

"What is it?"

"I'm picking up a power surge similar to that here on planet Earth on a distant planet where Chase's tracking device is located."

Ryder walked over to Rocky's radar and analyzed the screen. "He used the stones again."

"Who are we going to recruit?" asked Chase. "Also, how the heck are we going to travel to space, let alone through it?"

"I'm glad you asked, Chase. We'll find a way to outer space, but for now, let's get some help. We can recruit Jake, Sid Swashbuckle, Arrby, and Ace Sorenson to help us."

* * *

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

"Thank you all for coming over here," said Ryder. In front of him stood Ace, Sid, Arrby, and Jake. "As you all know, Silverclaw wiped out half of all living creatures, then retired to some distant planet. Thanks to Chase, we were able to track his location."

"How are we gonna get to space?" asked Jake.

"Follow me, and I'll show you," said Ryder. He led them to the elevator. Once inside, Ryder pressed a red button located out of the pups' reach. Slowly, the elevator began to descend. Once the door opened, everyone stepped out. Ryder opened a door with a keypad password. On the other side of the door was something no one could believe they were seeing.

"I present to you the Space Patroller!" Ryder said, standing in front of a giant space ship.

"Wow, this is so cool!" said Ace.

"Everyone get on in. We've got an alien to kill. Chase, Rocky, come with me."

Chase and Rocky followed Ryder to a side room. "What's in here, Ryder?" asked Rocky.

"I had nine space suits made up for us, one for me and one for each of you eight pups." He handed Chase a blue space suit and Rocky a green one. "Try them on."

Chase and Rocky put their suits on. "Perfect fit!" said Rocky. The three of them then boarded the spaceship, which was being piloted by Robo-Dog. Ryder punched in the coordinates for Silverclaw's location and they set off to bring everyone back.

Rocky decided to take a nap on the way. Chase, however, was lost in his thoughts. Skye was the only thing on his mind ever since the snap, and he wanted so badly for her to come back so he could tell her how he felt.

He pulled out a picture from his space suit's pocket. It was him and Skye inside Jake's cabin after he helped rescue her when she crashed in the snow. He then flashed back to when she first joined the PAW Patrol.

At the time, it had been only Ryder, Chase, and Marshall. The three of them were tackling a huge fire at City Hall. Mayor Goodway was having a panic attack because Chickaletta was still stuck inside. Skye, an orphaned pup at the time, was merely a witness to the fire. She had heard about the PAW Patrol before but this was her first time seeing them in person. Long story short, she found a pair of wings lying nearby and flew inside and saved Chickaletta. After that, Ryder offered her a spot on the PAW Patrol which she immediately accepted.

"This is going to work Chase," Ryder said, snapping the police pup out of his little flashback. The ten-year-old was sitting down next to Chase.

"I know it is Ryder," Chase responded, "because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't."

"Me neither Chase." Suddenly, a beeping noise could be heard from the radar. "We must be here," Ryder said. "We're here guys! Suit up!"

"Ryder, the sensors confirm that the air here is breathable," said Rocky. "No need for helmets!"

* * *

Silverclaw walked back into his little hut. He had gathered some fruit from his garden and was preparing to make himself a nice lunch. He heard a rumbling noise before the door burst open. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, he was pinned down by Chase. Jake grabbed a hold of the gauntlet and ripped it off his arm, revealing his missing hand.

Jake put the gauntlet on his own hand and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He looked at the gauntlet and realized that the stones were missing.

"Where are they?" asked Ace.

"After I snapped my fingers, I no longer saw any use for the stones."

"You murdered billions of people," said Sid.

"You should be grateful," he replied. "I saved your trash heap of a planet."

"Where are the stones?" Rocky said with a growl.

"Gone, reduced to atoms."

"You used them yesterday!" said Arrby.

"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me, but the work is done."

"We have to tear this place apart and find them," said Jake.

"No," said Ryder. "I don't think this is something he would lie about."

"Ahh, thank you Ryder," said Silverclaw. "You still have my respect..."

Before he knew what he was doing, Chase barked out a pistol from his pup pack and sent six rounds into Silverclaw's head.

"What did you do, Chase?" asked Rocky.

"That one was for Skye," the German shepherd replied before walking back to the spaceship.

"Let's go guys," Ryder said, defeated. Everyone else walked out of the hut and boarded the spaceship. Ryder looked back, taking one last look at the monster's remains, before closing the door and also boarding the spaceship. "Robo-Dog, take us home."


	2. The Dream and the Plan

**Author's Note: I would just like to say that I do not need to be told how to write my stories. Whether you were trying to help me or not, telling me that I need to rewatch _Infinity War_ because I changed some things for my story is something I will not tolerate. This is a fanfiction, and these stories are based _LOOSELY_ off their source material. So please, do not tell me in the reviews how to write my own stories. If you don't like how I write something, then don't read it! Simple as that. Now on a more positive note, here is chapter 2 of _PAW Patrol: Endgame_!**

**\- liverskins13**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dream and the Plan**

**(THREE YEARS LATER)**

The sun rose over Adventure Bay, a quiet town of about 125 people that was, once upon a time, a bustling town full of life. Ryder, now a teenager, got up and walked into the elevator. After taking it up to the top floor, he walked over and answered his pup pad, which had been ringing. He turned on his projector, where he saw the faces of Mr. Porter, Jake, Farmer Yumi, and the Earl of Barkingburg, who had been made king after the Princess's disappearance.

"Good morning everyone," said Ryder. "What's going on in the world today?"

"Not much," said Farmer Yumi. "Bettina led me on a wild cow chase but that issue was resolved, thanks in part to Rocky."

"With half the population gone I had no choice but to increase prices at my lodge," said Jake. "Now everyone has to pay $15 to ski or snowboard instead of $10."

"And I've had to double my prices for food," said Mr. Porter. "Who would've thought, $20 for a bowl of spaghetti."

"Your highness?" asked Ryder after a brief pause.

"Not much to report overseas," said the Earl. "Ever since Silverclaw happened, Sweetie has gone into a bit of a depression with the Princess gone."

"The same could be said about Chase," said Ryder. "If you guys need anything, this line is always open. Have a nice day everyone."

"Same to you Ryder," said Mr. Porter.

_Chase_, thought Ryder. Ever since Silverclaw snapped Skye out of existence, Chase became a wreck. He stopped eating, stayed in his pup house, and hardly spoke to either him or Rocky anymore. He wouldn't even play Pup Pup Boogie no matter how much Ryder and Rocky begged him to.

Then, about a year ago, Chase moved back to his hometown about twenty minutes away from Foggy Bottom. He still kept in touch, but he had only called three times since he left.

Rocky was a different story, and in a more positive way. He still lived at the Lookout with Ryder, but he would make rounds everyday to Mr. Porter's, Jake's, Farmer Yumi's, and City Hall. Even once or twice a month he would drive over to Foggy Bottom to assist the new mayor, Harold Humdinger.

The snap had taken a toll not only on Ryder's friends, but those who were considered enemies to the PAW Patrol. Sweetie was suffering from depression, as was Chase. And Sid and Arrby turned to the good side during their first confrontation with Silverclaw.

Harold Humdinger wanted no more bad blood with Adventure Bay as the new mayor of Foggy Bottom, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew was down to three members: Cat Chase, Cat Marshall, and Cat Zuma. Cat Rubble and Cat Skye were killed by Silverclaw three years ago and Cat Rocky disappeared in the snap.

Just then, Ryder got a call on his pup pad. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello, Ryder here."

_"Ryder, it's Harold. I need your help! There was a mass killing of a wanted gang in my city!"_

* * *

Harold Humdinger wasn't joking about the mass murder. Ryder and Rocky sped over to the crime scene to find it in such disarray.

"Ryder, thank God you're here," said Harold.

"How many casualties?" asked Ryder.

"Three, with two seriously injured."

"Do you have any leads?" asked Rocky.

"Well, we think it was a wolf, considering the bite marks on these men. One of the men was reported shouting 'It's the War Hound' before being finished off."

"War Hound?" asked Ryder.

"Apparently the War Hound is a mercenary-type creature who may or may not be a suspect in a number of murders ever since the snap happened. They have popped up on our radar a few times, but mostly for lesser crimes like jaywalking."

"Hmm...we'll open up an investigation on War Hound's identity, run facial recognition, and do a background check. We're gonna take a sample of some flesh from one of the bite marks because it more than likely has his or her DNA on it. Then we'll report back on any findings."

"Thank you Ryder," said Harold before walking back to City Hall.

"Come on Rocky," said Ryder. "Let's head back to the Lookout and do some research. And give Chase a call. He might know something we don't know."

Meanwhile, in the shadows, a figure was staring down the two members of the PAW Patrol. Not that he wanted to attack them, he knew better than that. But something really caught the eye of this figure. The gray mixed breed in a green uniform had the figure flashing back to when he was very young.

"No, it can't be," he whispered before disappearing. Without looking at where he was going, he ran right into a creature about the same build as him.

"What's the big idea, dude?" asked a German shepherd.

"Oh, uh, nothing, sorry about that," the figure said. "Just lost in my thoughts."

The German shepherd got a good look at this figure before nodding his head. "Well just watch where you're going next time." The shepherd was then drawn to his gold stainless brass knuckles. "And stay out of trouble," he finished before leaving.

The figure turned his attention back to Ryder and Rocky, but they were nowhere to be seen. "I guess there's only one way to find out for sure," he whispered before disappearing.

* * *

That evening, Ryder and Rocky had gotten nowhere with finding out who War Hound was. Anyone who had been able to see them long enough to remember what they looked like were killed off. Not even Chase was able to identify War Hound.

Later that night, while Ryder was fast asleep, Rocky was caught in a dream, a really weird one. He was seeing the Infinity Stones. He saw himself, along with the rest of the PAW Patrol, playing outside the Lookout.

Suddenly, the mixed breed shot awake in his pup house. It was only 2:34 in the morning. Panting, he wrote down what he dreamt about and swore to tell Ryder later that morning.

"Maybe this could work," he said to himself before falling back asleep.

Once the sun rose, Rocky shot awake. He ran into the Lookout, where he saw Ryder and Chase, who was preparing to head back home.

"Rocky, you're up early," said Ryder.

"Ryder, I had a dream that I need to tell you about!"

"Okay, shoot."

"So the stones are in the past, gone. But, what if we could find a way to travel through time and retrieve them. Snap our own fingers and bring everyone back?"

"Rocky," said Chase. "You're talking about time travel. It is very unlikely that it would work and even more unlikely that we could build a time machine."

"And that's where you're wrong Chase," said Ryder. "I have been working on a prototype for a time machine. Maybe this could work."

"But Ryder," said Chase, "what if it doesn't work?"

"Chase, I'm gonna make sure this works." Chase still didn't look too enthralled. "For Skye's sake," Ryder added. This made Chase's ears perk up.

"Alright, I'm in," he said. "So what's the plan?"

"For starters, we're gonna need more helping hands," said Ryder. "Chase, go find anyone who is able and willing to help. Rocky and I will finish my prototype."

"Yes sir, Ryder sir," said Chase before leaving. He walked outside and visited memorials he, Ryder, and Rocky had set up for their fallen teammates: Marshall, Everest, Zuma, Rubble, Tracker, and Skye. They each had their own individual memorial, while other close friends such as Alex, Katie, Carlos, Farmer Al, and the Princess were all on a seventh one. He sighed as he saw the immense number of flowers he had planted in front of Skye's memorial.

_It's a good thing Ryder and Rocky made sure to keep them alive_, he thought to himself. He stepped inside his pup house, which was parked at the Lookout for the first time in a long time. Inside, he had a framed picture of himself with his teammates. He swore to them that their plan would work before activating his police cruiser and driving into town.

A few hours later, Chase returned with a handful of people (and pups) to help out with what Ryder dubbed "The Time Heist." Cap'n Turbot, Sid Swashbuckle, Arrby, Mr. Porter, Farmer Yumi, Jake, the Earl, Sweetie, and even Robo-Dog all volunteered.

"Great job, Chase!" said Ryder. "The time machine is almost finished. Tomorrow morning we can do a test run. Any takers?"

The nine volunteers looked at each other, no one stepping forward to test the time machine. Finally, Mr. Porter stepped up.

"I'll do it," he said.

"Alright everyone, get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us," said Ryder. He pulled out some sleeping bags from the closet, enough for his guests, then laid down in his own bed, praying to God that this wild, insane plan of theirs would work.


	3. Finding the Mind Stone

**Chapter 3: Finding the Mind Stone**

Everyone was up bright and early the next morning. In fact, many of them had a hard time sleeping. They were all either nervous, excited, or some combination of both for what awaited them today.

Ryder had designed special time travel suits for everyone, including some spares. "Mr. Porter, are you ready for this test run?"

"Uh, no, not really," Mr. Porter replied, sweat running down his face. "What if I get stuck in in 1973?"

"I'll do it," said a voice from the front doors of the Lookout. Everyone whipped around at the sound of the voice to find out its source. They were shocked to see not a person, but a pup, a wolf, standing there. He wore a black leather vest with black pants. On his front paws were gold brass knuckles. On his back paws were black combat boots. He was armed with a katana, a pistol, and bow and arrow.

"Rocky, is that you?" asked Cap'n Turbot.

"Cap'n Turbot, I'm right here," said Rocky, who was standing next to the sailor.

"Then who is that? Cuz he looks a lot like you."

"I remember you!" said Chase. "You ran right into me the other day in Foggy Bottom!"

"Allow me to introduce myself," the wolf said, approaching the group. "My name is Ricochet. I am a Lieutenant Colonel Army Ranger and I lead a unit called the Global Reconnaissance Force."

"How did you find us? And how do you know about us?" asked Jake.

"Oh, I've heard plenty about the PAW Patrol," Ricochet said. "It's not like you guys aren't known around the world. And I would like to say that I may have some shocking news for all of you. Do you want to hear the more shocking news first, or the less shocking news?"

"The more shocking news," said Ryder.

"I am Rocky's long lost older brother."

Everyone's jaws dropped at that revelation, especially Rocky's.

"Impossible," said Ryder. "Rocky was orphaned when I found him."

"Ah yes," said Ricochet, "let me clarify something for you. It is true that our parents died when Rocky was not even a week old, leaving us orphaned. But I made sure that my little brother would be taken care of before I left to join the military."

"I honestly thought you were some random wolf who tried to leave me for dead," said Rocky, who was in tears.

"I never thought you'd end up here, so close to home," said Ricochet, "but I'm so thankful that you have Ryder as an owner." He walked over to Rocky to embrace his brother. "I missed you so much Rocky," he said softly.

Rocky returned the hug, getting an "Awwww" from everyone else present.

"Can I ask you something?" said Chase.

"Sure."

"Why do you want to help us? Apart from Rocky, you really don't have any other connections to anyone associated with us, right?"

"You're right, I don't, but when I heard that you were trying to bring everyone back, I wanted to help. I want to help bring back my partner, who disappeared in this 'snap' that happened three years ago."

"We're more than happy to have you help us," said Farmer Yumi. "But what was the less shocking news?"

"Oh yeah, right," said Ricochet. "I am the so-called War Hound."

* * *

"Alright, Ryder, what's the plan?" asked Rocky. Everyone was gathered on the top floor of the Lookout, awaiting Ryder's plan. Ricochet had gone back a week and came back successfully, bringing a newspaper as evidence.

"So, there are six stones, and they're all in the past, but they were all located somewhere we have been."

"What do you mean?" asked Sweetie, who wasn't paying a whole lot of attention.

"The Reality Stone was in Foggy Bottom," explained Ryder. "The Soul Stone was in Pup-lantis. The Mind Stone was at Jake's cabin. The Time Stone was at the oak tree outside. The Space Stone was in the vault room in Barkingburg. And the Power Stone was near Bear Rock. So, we're gonna split up into teams to retrieve each stone and bring them back here."

"What are the teams?" asked the Earl.

"Farmer Yumi and Cap'n Turbot will search for the Reality Stone. Sid and Arrby will search for the Soul Stone. Jake and Mr. Porter will search for the Mind Stone. Robo-Dog and I will go after the Time Stone. Earl, you, Sweetie, and Ricochet will go after the Space Stone."

"Why me?" asked Ricochet.

"You have experience in the armed forces," said Ryder. "Barkingburg is heavily protected, beyond anything we could use, but you may be able to sneak in using your weapons and brain. Also, we'll need help keeping Sweetie under control."

"I heard that," Sweetie said.

"Okay, that makes sense," said Ricochet.

"So that leaves Chase and Rocky to go after the Power Stone."

"Wait, Ryder," said Jake. "If we can do this time travel thing, why don't we go back and find baby Silverclaw and kill him?"

"Time travel does not work like that, contrary to popular belief. Instead of directly changing the past, alternate timelines are created, so that means once we're done, we have to return the stones to the exact moment and place we took them to delete those alternate realities," said Rocky.

"Three years ago, we lost, all of us," said Ryder. "We lost friends, we lost family, we lost a part of ourselves. Today we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Stay safe, watch each other's backs. This is the fight of our lives, and we're gonna win. Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes," said Chase.

"Whatever it takes," said Rocky.

"Whatever it takes," said Jake.

"Whatever it takes," said Mr. Porter.

"Whatever it takes," said Sid.

"Whatever it takes," said Arrby.

"Whatever it takes," said Ricochet.

"Whatever it takes," said Farmer Yumi.

"Whatever it takes," said Cap'n Turbot.

"Whatever it takes," said the Earl.

"Whatever it takes," said Sweetie.

"Rocky, power up the time machine," said Ryder. "See you all back here at the Lookout!" Rocky activated the time machine, and the thirteen of them jumped in, using wristbands designed by Ryder to find their destinations without much trouble. The time heist was a go.

* * *

**JAKE'S MOUNTAIN, 2014**

"We're here," said Jake. As he looked around, he realized when they were. "Oh no," he chuckled. "Not this day."

"What happened this day?" asked Mr. Porter. Just then, they heard a loud groaning noise, followed by a very familiar voice.

"ADVENTURE BAY SNOW MONSTER!" yelled Alex into his phone.

"Alex!" Mr. Porter yelled, trying to follow his grandson.

"Wait!" Jake said, pulling the restaurant owner back behind the bushes they were using as cover. "We don't have a lot of time. We need to find that stone and get out of here. We'll bring your grandson back, I promise."

"You're right, Jake," said Mr. Porter. "Now where did Ryder say this Mind Stone was located again?"

"By the front door of my cabin, which is a problem."

"Why is that?"

"I spend the day in that area, trying to stop guests from leaving. Which means, we'll need a diversion."

"I can't remember what I was doing today, but it certainly wasn't anything up here."

"Great! That means you can distract my past self long enough for me to swoop in and take the Mind Stone." Jake pulled out a container from his jacket. "Ryder said that this container is able to draw the Mind Stone into it. If we try to touch the stone with our bare hands, it'll blast us back and start to deteriorate."

Just then, they heard the sound of police sirens. They peeked over the bushes to see Ryder, Chase, and Rubble show up.

"Thanks for coming Ryder and the PAW Patrol," 2014 Jake said. "Ski season would be a bummer with no skiers."

"We'll figure this mystery out," said 2014 Ryder. "So, where did you see the tracks?"

"At the bottom of that slope," said 2014 Jake.

"Let's take a look," said 2014 Ryder.

"Okay," whispered present-day Jake. "Ryder, Chase, and Rubble are investigating. Let's go now."

"What's the plan?" asked Mr. Porter.

"Hmmmm..."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jake called out in as best of an announcer voice as he could. "I present to you, the one and only, Fantastic Mr. Porter!"

2014 Jake watched as Mr. Porter walked over to him, juggling four snowballs.

"Mr. Porter, I thought you were back at your shop?" said 2014 Jake.

"I came to pick up Alex, and to show you this new trick I learned," Mr. Porter lied.

"We'll I must say, you are one heck of a juggler."

"Thanks! Want me to show you how to juggle?"

"Sure, I've got nothing else to do."

As Mr. Porter was showing 2014 Jake how to juggle two snowballs at a time, present-day Jake snuck over to the front steps of the cabin. Carefully, he opened up the container and scooped up the Mind Stone. He closed the container and quickly and quietly snuck back to behind the bushes.

"Alright, I got the stone," he radioed in to Mr. Porter.

"And that's how you juggle," said Mr. Porter. "Want to try?"

"Sure!" said 2014 Jake.

"I'll leave you to it. I have to return to my shop before my pie overcooks. See ya around, Jake!"

"See ya Mr. Porter," said 2014 Jake. "Thanks for showing me how to juggle!"

Once he was back behind the bushes, Jake and Mr. Porter activated their time bands and returned to the present day with the Mind Stone.

* * *

**Author's Note: And so begins the time traveling part of my story. I will not directly state which episode is featured, but from what happens, like in this one, it should be pretty obvious. Also, I am using an OC from The Fire Wolf Kitsune, Ricochet, as an older brother to Rocky for this story. Ricochet is owned by Firewolf, not me. Be on the lookout for chapter 4 of _PAW Patrol: Endgame_!**

**\- liverskins13**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello guys. Sorry that this isn't an update on the actual content of the story, but one of the reviews had me thinking, and it's probably best that I explain everything to you guys in terms of the stones and their uses in my story for anyone who may be a little confused. Don't worry, there are no Endgame spoilers here even though the events of the rest of the story will, in their own way, spoil the movie. Also, sorry, but this will be rather long, probably as long or longer than my normal chapters. If you know everything I'm talking about and everything I've changed, then you can skip this unless you'd really like to read it.

* * *

**REALITY STONE****:**

In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Reality Stone is referred to as the Aether. During the Convergence in 2013's _Thor: The Dark World_, Jane Foster (Natalie Portman) was infected with the Aether. This prompted Thor (Chris Hemsworth) to take Foster to Asgard to treat her.

Malekith (Christopher Eccleston) and the Dark Elves intended to use the Aether to bring darkness upon the Nine Realms, killing Frigga (Rene Russo) in the process. Malekith was able to draw the Aether out of Foster and fought Thor across multiple worlds, resulting in his death.

The Aether was safely stored and taken to Knowhere, where it is given to the Collector (Benicio del Toro). In 2018's _Avengers: Infinity War_, Thanos (Josh Brolin) takes the Aether, which had solidified into the Reality Stone, from the Collector and used it to help him take Gamora (Zoe Saldana) from the Guardians of the Galaxy.

In my stories, the Reality Stone does as advertised: controls reality, and is housed in Foggy Bottom (mainly just to get that place involved in my story arc). Silverclaw used the Reality Stone in _PAW Patrol: Infinity War_ to trick Chase, Marshall, and Skye in Foggy Bottom. It is not so much an angry sludge as 2023 Thor put it in _Avengers: Endgame_.

* * *

**SOUL STONE:**

In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Soul Stone is first mentioned in 2014's _Guardians of the Galaxy_; it can be seen among the six stones during the Collector's explanation on Knowhere.

In _Avengers: Infinity War_, it is revealed that the Soul Stone is housed on Vormir, and according to the Red Skull (Ross Marquand), in order to obtain the Soul Stone, a sacrifice must be made of the one that the person loves most. Thanos ended up sacrificing his favorite daughter Gamora for the Soul Stone.

In my stories, the Soul Stone, being orange, is designated for Zuma, so I decided to have it housed in Pup-lantis, and even made it the secret power source of Pup-lantis. in _PAW Patrol: Infinity War_, Silverclaw manages to outlast Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, the mer-pups, Sid, and Arrby and takes the Soul Stone. I do not think that an actual sacrifice to obtain the stone is fitting for my story.

* * *

**MIND STONE:**

In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Mind Stone first pops up in 2012's _The Avengers_ in Loki's scepter. Loki (Tom Hiddleston) uses the scepter to enslave Clint Barton (Jeremy Renner) and Erik Selvig (Stellan Skarsgard).

The Mind Stone plays a much bigger role in 2015's _Avengers: Age of Ultron_. At the beginning of the movie, the Avengers retrieve the scepter from Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (Thomas Kretschmann). Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr.) and Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) remove the stone from the scepter and it is placed inside the head of Vision (Paul Bettany) as part of his mainframe. Vision is able to use the Mind Stone as a weapon, as seen when he defeats Ultron (James Spader) and blocks the way to the quinjet in 2016's _Captain America: Civil War_.

In _Avengers: Infinity War_, Shuri (Letitia Wright) tries to safely remove the Mind Stone from Vision's head, but does not have enough time. After Wanda Maximoff (Elizabeth Olsen) successfully destroys the stone and Vision, Thanos uses the Time Stone to undo her actions and rips the Mind Stone out of the resurrected Vision's head, killing the android once again.

In my stories, the Mind Stone is one of the more powerful stones. Located at Jake's Cabin, it blasts whoever reaches for it back, but doesn't cause much physical harm, and starts to deteriorate. I figured in _PAW Patrol: Infinity War_, instead of having to kill someone to obtain the stone, Everest and Jake could deteriorate it until it is destroyed. As you read in Chapter 3 of _PAW Patrol: Endgame_, Mr. Porter and Jake traveled back to the events of _Pups and the Snow Monster_, which aired in 2014, to obtain the Stone without using their bare hands.

* * *

**TIME** **STONE:**

In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Time Stone is stored in the Eye of Agamotto, which is worn around the neck of the Sorcerer Supreme. Prior to the events of 2016's _Doctor Strange_, the Time Stone was kept with the Ancient One (Tilda Swinton). Following her death, the Stone was kept with Doctor Stephen Strange (Benedict Cumberbatch), who used it to stop Kaecilius (Mads Mikkelsen) and Dormammu by creating a time loop to bore Dormammu into leaving with Kaecilius.

In _Avengers: Infinity War_, Doctor Strange explains how he has to guard the Time Stone with his life before being captured by Ebony Maw (Tom Vaughan-Lawlor). After the battle on Titan, Strange willingly gives up the Time Stone if Thanos spares Tony Stark's life.

In my stories, the Time Stone is buried within the oak tree outside the Lookout (I think it's an oak tree I'm not sure if the type of tree is explicitly said in the show) for Rocky to find in _PAW Patrol: Infinity War_. Silverclaw uses it the same way Thanos did in _Avengers: Infinity War_: he reversed time to undo the destruction of the Mind Stone.

* * *

**SPACE** **STONE:**

In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Tesseract appears more than any other Infinity Stone, and it is shown to be very powerful. In 2011's _Captain America: The First Avenger_, Johann Schmidt (Hugo Weaving) was exiled to Vormir by the Tesseract upon holding it in his bare hand. The cube was lost under the sea until SHIELD found it along with a frozen Steve Rogers (Chris Evans).

The Tesseract was also used to help the Skrulls escape the rule of the Kree in 2019's _Captain Marvel_. In the process, Carol Danvers (Brie Larson) absorbed some of the Tesseract's power during her first encounter with Yon-Rogg (Jude Law).

The Tesseract was then used by Loki to open a portal to let the Chitauri race invade Earth in a failed attempt to enslave humanity. The Tesseract was brought to Asgard and kept in Odin's (Anthony Hopkins) vaults. In 2017's _Thor: Ragnarok_, Loki took the Tesseract with him after unleashing Surtur (Clancy Brown) on Asgard, destroying Hela (Cate Blanchett) and their home in the process. Thanos then took the cube from Loki and killed him and Heimdall (Idris Elba).

In my stories, the Space Stone is a sacred cube housed in the vaults of Barkingburg's castle. Silverclaw snatches it from Sweetie in _PAW Patrol: Infinity War_ and uses it to open portal to travel to different parts of the world. I chose to have the Space Stone, which is blue, housed in Barkingburg because Chase is more closely associated with Barkingburg than any other pup.

* * *

**POWER STONE:**

In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Power Stone is first seen on Morag in _Guardians of the Galaxy_. Peter Quill (Chris Pratt) steals it from Korath (Djimon Hounsou), who is working for Ronan the Accuser (Lee Pace). Ronan made a deal with Thanos that if he obtained the Power Stone, Thanos would destroy the planet Xandar. Ronan eventually turns against Thanos and decides to use the stone himself to destroy Xandar. Quill is able to grab onto the stone, which would kill anyone not strong enough to hold it. He and the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy share its power and use it to kill Ronan.

Thanos uses the Power Stone in _Avengers: Infinity War_ to destroy the Asgardian refugee ship. He also uses it in the fights on Titan and in Wakanda.

In my stories, the Power Stone is also only able to be held by certain people (and pups). In _PAW Patrol: Infinity War_, Ryder is able to wield the stone without being killed, but it takes its toll on him physically. It is located underneath Bear Rock, where Skye dug it up. For each stone, the pup whose color corresponds to the stone can wield the respective stone without any physical repercussions (yes, even the Mind Stone, as you will find out later).

* * *

**SILVERCLAW:**

Silverclaw is an OC villain of mine. He is the PAW Patrol version of Thanos. His planet suffered from overpopulation, and he was the only one who wanted to do something about it, just like Thanos. This motivates him to collect the six Infinity Stones and wipe out half of the population. I made him more PG-ish in _PAW Patrol: Infinity War_, in the sense that the only ones who fall victim to him not via the snap are two members of the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. I do not know how Silverclaw will pan out in _PAW Patrol: Endgame_, so I really don't have much else to say about him.

* * *

Chapter 4 of _PAW Patrol: Endgame_ will be posted soon. I want to say thank you to those who have praised this story and its prequel, as well as my other works.

\- liverskins13


	5. Finding the Space Stone & the Time Stone

**Chapter 4: Finding the Space Stone and the Time Stone**

**BARKINGBURG, 2017**

"Are we here?" asked Ricochet. He, the Earl, and Sweetie used their time machine GPS to find the Space Stone in Barkingburg.

"I think so," said the Earl. "When are we, though?"

"Wait, guys," said Sweetie. "Do you hear that?" The three of them pressed their ears against the wall and listened in.

"Sweetie! You took the royal crown?!"

"That's Queen Sweetie! And, yes, I took it. But I'm gonna make sure everyone thinks you did!" They heard laughing followed by snorting.

"Oh no," said Sweetie. "This is the night that the PAW Patrol ruins my plans for the first time." She said that last part without thinking. She then glanced at the Earl and Ricochet. "Oops, did I say that?"

"Uh, yeah," said Ricochet.

"The thing is, you already served your punishment for stealing the crown," said the Earl.

"Now to play pin the blame on the wrong pup!" 2017 Sweetie said before leaving.

"Sweetie! Did you see Chase? Did he catch the crown thief?" asked the 2017 Princess.

"Catch him? Chase _is_ the crown thief."

"Oh, I can't believe it!" said the 2017 Earl.

"Are you sure?" the 2017 Princess asked.

"I saw him run away with the royal crown!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," said Ricochet. He, Sweetie, and the Earl were sitting outside on the lawn of the castle. "You framed Chase for the theft of the royal crown of Barkingburg?"

"Uh yes," said Sweetie.

"Why?"

"Cuz I wanted to be queen, and he was in my way!"

"Okay guys, that's enough," said the Earl. "The events of this night happened five years ago, let's not dwell on them."

"He's right," said Ricochet. "We have a mission to accomplish. We have to find that stone. Where did you say it was stored?"

"The vault room in the basement," said the Earl.

"How are we gonna get down there?" asked Sweetie. "Since I've framed Chase for theft everyone is on high alert."

"And that probably means the cube is ten times as guarded as usual," said Ricochet.

"We need a plan, one that can get us that cube without getting us locked in the dungeon with Chase," said the Earl. "My past self calls in the PAW Patrol, so I'd like to find this stone before they show up."

"Sweetie, doesn't your past self spend the night upstairs?" asked Ricochet.

"Yeah, why?"

"You can serve as a distraction from the guards in the vault room if your past self is upstairs while the Earl and I take the cube."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but what if it doesn't work?" asked Sweetie. "I end up dropping Chase's bow tie pup tag down in the moat."

"That means we have to hurry," said the Earl. "How is Sweetie going to distract the guards?"

"I have an idea," said Ricochet.

* * *

Ricochet successfully snuck himself, Sweetie, and the Earl into the castle without being caught by anyone from 2017. They were approaching the vault room with their plan ready to be set in motion.

"Guards," Sweetie said with a whimper, entering the vault room. At first startled, the guards drew their swords, but upon seeing who it was, they put their swords away.

"Sweetie," said one of the guards, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"The crown has been stolen!"

"Stolen?!" said another guard. "By who?"

"Chase, a member of the PAW Patrol. The Princess and Earl demand your help in catching him."

"All of us?"

"Yes, the Princess wants the crown back at all costs." Sweetie did her best to hide the smile growing on her face from tricking the guards.

"Come on, lads," said a third guard. "The Princess needs our help." After he said that, the eight or so guards in the vault room walked out of the room and up towards the throne room, their footsteps echoing down the dark hallway and up the stairwell.

When she was sure they were gone, Sweetie said, "Alright you bozos, come on."

"Wait a second," said Ricochet, his ears perking up. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" said the Earl. "Are the guards coming back?"

"No, it sounds like a banging noise." Everyone sat still and listened. Ricochet was in fact right. It took a few seconds, but the Earl and Sweetie could hear a faint banging noise.

"Where is it coming from?" asked the Earl.

"The dungeon room," said Sweetie. "It must be Chase, and he must be trying to get the PAW Patrol's attention."

"Let's get that cube and go!" said Ricochet. The three of them ran up to the platform where the cube was stored. The Earl punched in a code that turned off the lasers around the cube. Ricochet took the cube and the three took off before they were caught.

Once outside, they saw 2017 Sweetie take off in her helicopter. 2017 Skye was right behind her in her Skye-cycle while the rest of the PAW Patrol watched from the ground.

"Let's get the heck out of here," said the Earl.

"Wait!" Sweetie hissed.

"What?" asked the Earl.

Sweetie took off to the front door of the castle and disappeared.

"Where is she going?" asked Ricochet.

Before the Earl could answer, Sweetie returned with something green in her mouth.

"What is that?"

"This is Busby," said Sweetie. "He's my companion." Ricochet rolled his eyes as they activated their time travel suits and left 2017 with the Space Stone in their possession.

* * *

**THE LOOKOUT, 2013**

"Robo-Dog, activate your flashlight eyes," said Ryder. The flashlight eyes were a newer feature Ryder installed after there was a power outage at the Lookout.

Robo-Dog complied, and Ryder could finally get a sense of where and when they were.

"Hmm...this looks like the garage to the Lookout." Just then he heard a familiar voice from above him.

"Rubble, I need you and your shovel to dig the sleigh out of the snow."

"Rubble on the double!"

"Rocky, I need your forklift to help lift Santa's sleigh and some recycled parts to fix it."

"Don't lose it, reuse it!"

"Skye, Zuma, and Marshall, I need you to use your helicopter, hovercraft, and fire truck to deliver the presents around Adventure Bay."

"Yippee! This pup's gotta fly!"

"Let's dive in!"

"I'm fired up!"

"Chase, I need your megaphone and net to help round up Santa's reindeer."

"Chase is on the case!"

"All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

_Wow, I was so young and my voice was so high-pitched_, Ryder thought to himself before the realization that his past self was about to slide into the garage hit him.

"Robo-Dog, deactivate flashlight eyes!" Ryder said, and the two of them hid behind a wall of boxes full of spare parts just in time for 2013 Ryder to enter the garage and hop on his ATV. After they could no longer hear the sounds of two different sirens or the blades of a helicopter, Ryder and Robo-Dog left their hiding spot.

"Rocky said that the Time Stone was located in the giant oak tree out front," Ryder said to himself. He grabbed a shovel from the garage, a spare beanie because it was Christmas Eve and it was cold, and an ax to chop into the tree's base.

"Let's go get that Time Stone, Robo-Dog," Ryder said as he and his robotic dog made their way through the snow over to the oak tree. But something else caught Ryder's eye. He glanced to his left and saw something that brought back sweet memories.

The Christmas tree he and his pups had set up was nearby, the lights still on and the star glowing.

_This is for all of them. For Marshall, for Skye, for Zuma, for Rubble, for Everest, for Tracker_, he thought to himself before continuing on with his mission. In the distance he could see the pet parlor as well as Skye's helicopter. _For Katie too_, he added.

It was 2013, and to this point the PAW Patrol did not have to deal with any extraterrestrial threats. However, those threats that they would eventually face were still lurking around in 2013. In fact, one of these threats had an ally all too familiar to the PAW Patrol.

"Robo-Dog," said a deep, menacing voice, "activate your radar scanner, and search for these Infinity Stones."

The response was a high-pitched robotic bark. The creature got up and walked over to his pet robot. His skin was dark brown, his eyes were blue. He had short black hair and wore iron body armor. But perhaps the most distinguishable feature was, to you guys, the readers, the lack of a silver colored claw on his right hand.

As 2013 Robo-Dog scanned planet Earth for Infinity Stones, he started to short out.

"What the-" said the creature. "What the heck is going on?"

2013 Robo-Dog's audio-visual feed popped up, and 2013 Silverclaw could see something that not even he could explain immediately.

_"Rocky said that the Time Stone was located in the giant oak tree out front,"_ came from the feed.

"Who is that?" asked Silverclaw.

_"Let's go get that Time Stone, Robo-Dog."_

"Two Robo-Dogs?" asked one of Silverclaw's minions, Brutus.

"It seems as if they're from two different times," said Silverclaw. "The other one is more updated."

"What are you gonna do, boss?"

"Bring Robo-Dog to my lab, and scan the duplicate's files for the Infinity Stones. I want to see everything."

* * *

"There," said Ryder. "Now that the snow is cleared out of the way, we can find the stone." He grabbed the ax and started chipping away at the base of the tree, being mindful not to chop the entire tree down.

It took a few swings, but Ryder eventually saw the familiar green glow from inside the tree.

"Robo-Dog, I think I found it." He reached in and grasped onto the stone. Carefully, Ryder pulled it out and examined it.

"Mission accomplished," he said to Robo-Dog with a smile. "Let's get back to our own time." He activated the time travels suits, and in an instant he was gone. However, Robo-Dog stayed in 2013, unknown to Ryder. This Robo-Dog started to short out too, and before long, powered down.

Minutes later, a giant beam struck the Earth's surface right where present-day Robo-Dog was lying. The beam lifted the android off the ground and into the sky, where a giant space ship was awaiting. The beam disappeared as well as the ship right as the PAW Patrol of 2013 returned to the Lookout.

"I guess Santa didn't have time to bring our presents," 2013 Rubble whimpered.

"Presents?" said 2013 Marshall. "Who needs presents? I got to be a Santa pup!"

"Yeah!" said 2013 Skye. "I got to ride on Santa's sleigh!"

"And we got to meet the big, jolly dude himself," said 2013 Zuma.

"And saved Christmas for the whole world!" added 2013 Chase.

"This is the best Christmas ever," said 2013 Rocky.

"You sure are good pups," 2013 Ryder said with a yawn. "Now, let's get some sleep. It's almost Christmas morning."


	6. Finding the Reality Stone

**Chapter 5: Finding the Reality Stone**

**FOGGY BOTTOM,** **2016**

It was just like any other day in Foggy Bottom, weather-wise: foggy. In the park, a man dressed in purple from head to toe was scheming with his six minions.

"Such good kitties. Keep filling those balloons with helium," said Mayor Humdinger.

The Kitten Catastrophe Crew had a bunch of baskets of candy set up, as well as a pump and a bunch of balloons.

"Just look at all this delicious carrot and cabbage candy!" said the fat mayor. "What could be friendlier than sending a balloon basket full of teeth-tingling candies to everyone in Adventure Bay? Especially since Foggy Bottom has all the dentists."

As the mayor gave an evil snicker, Cat Chase started meowing at him.

"What?" Humdinger said, as if he understood everything his cat was saying. "A giant cake? That's diabolically friendly. You kitties keep working." Then he turned his attention back to Cat Chase. "You, come with me! We're going to stop Mayor Goodway's sickeningly sweet cake from getting delivered."

As the mayor left, his other cats just meowed at each other before returning to their evil scheme.

Meanwhile, about halfway between Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay, Farmer Yumi and Cap'n Turbot arrived behind a tree.

"Whoa, where are we?" asked Turbot.

"Or when are we?" asked Farmer Yumi. Before they could ask anything else, they heard a vehicle approaching.

"Quick, hide!" whispered Cap'n Turbot. He and Yumi backed further in the small grove of trees to hide themselves. Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Time to make our point," said the voice with an evil chuckle. Cap'n Turbot and Farmer Yumi peeked out from their hiding spot. They saw Mayor Humdinger and Cat Chase, the latter shooting a bunch of thumbtacks onto the road. After hearing the sound of tires popping, the two time travelers heard another familiar voice.

"Whoa! This is a cake-tastrophe! And my tires are as flat as pancakes! There's no way I'm getting to Foggy Bottom now."

"It's Chase," Farmer Yumi whispered.

"Let's get back to our balloon baskets. We have a Friendship Day contest to win," Humdinger said before he and Cat Chase left the crime scene.

"Ah, peach fuzz," said Farmer Yumi.

"What is it?" asked Cap'n Turbot.

"Our stone is located in Foggy Bottom, and that's where Mayor Humdinger and his kittens are."

"What are we gonna do? We have to get that stone."

"Cap'n, tell me what you know about Pup-Fu."

"What's Pup-Fu?"

"That's what I thought. We're gonna go to Foggy Bottom. You're gonna be the lookout while I sneak in and steal the stone using my Pup-Fu."

Just then, they heard more familiar voices nearby.

"Someone played a tacky trick, Ryder."

"We'll have to let Mayor Goodway know about the cake. Can you change those flat tires, Rocky?"

"Green means we'll get you go, go, going soon Chase. Ruff! Ratchet!" Then, 2016 Ryder's pup pad started ringing.

_"Ryder!"_

"What's up, Skye?"

_"I've got bunnies on the breeze, hares in the air. They're everywhere!"_

"The friendship cards will have to wait, Skye. Get those bunnies back to earth."

_"I'm hopping to it. Skye out."_

"This is the craziest Friendship Day I can remember. What else could go wrong?"

* * *

Farmer Yumi and Cap'n Turbot made their way over to Foggy Bottom. "We're finally here," the farmer panted as the sailor fell to the ground next to her.

"You go on ahead, I'll keep an eye out. I'm too tired," said Cap'n Turbot.

"That was already the plan, Cap'n," said Farmer Yumi. She started to creep over to the park, not drawing the attention of Mayor Humdinger or the Kitten Catastrophe Crew. But all of a sudden, she heard the sound of an ATV and started to panic. She turned over by the mayor and saw 2016 Ryder and 2016 Mayor Goodway pull up.

"Mayor Humdinger," said 2016 Mayor Goodway. "Perhaps you'd care to explain what you've been doing to those poor bunnies."

"Bunnies? I don't see any bunnies. I was just, uh- oh, I was just making you the world's biggest balloon bouquet. It's my ultimate Friendship Day gift to you and Adventure Bay."

Farmer Yumi kept creeping over to where the Reality Stone was located. Once she reached the right picnic table, she crouched down and crawled underneath one. She spotted the red glow and using a container similar to the one Jake had used with the Mind Stone, slid the Reality Stone inside without touching it herself.

As she glanced over to the quarreling mayors, she saw 2016 Chase and 2016 Rocky show up with a giant cake.

"Why-why, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," 2016 Mayor Humdinger said as his kittens started licking it.

"Ah! Shoo! Get away from that gorgeous cake. No kitten fur on my frosting!"

As Farmer Yumi continued back over to where Cap'n Turbot was, she heard a loud "Help!" She looked back over and saw Mayor Humdinger and Mayor Goodway being carried away by Humdinger's balloon bouquet. She took that opportunity to sprint back over to where Cap'n Turbot was.

"I've got the stone," she said, out of breath. She held up the container for Cap'n Turbot to see. "Let's get out of here. Too many crazy things are happening today." She and Cap'n Turbot directed their attention to the sky, where they could still see the two mayors drifting away in the wind. Suddenly, a familiar voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Farmer Yumi?" said the voice. Cap'n Turbot ducked back down and moved backwards away from the farmer while still staying crouched down.

"Farmer Yumi, is that you?" said 2016 Rocky.

"Oh, uh, hi, Rocky," said Farmer Yumi. "What are you doing here?"

"The same could be asked about you," the mixed breed replied. "I was just helping Mayor Goodway deliver a cake to Foggy Bottom for Friendship Day."

"Right, I heard about the cake idea," said the farmer.

"From who?"

"From, uh, um, the mailman."

"Right..." said Rocky. "So, back to my question: what are you doing here?"

"I'm planting flowers over here in Foggy Bottom for Friendship Day. I've been going around the area doing this and I thought Foggy Bottom could use some flowers here despite how far from Adventure Bay it is."

"Well that's really thoughtful of you, Farmer Yumi."

"Thanks Rocky. Well, I should be getting back to my barn."

"Yeah, I better get going too," said Rocky. "I'll see you at the party back home!"

"Bye, Rocky!" said Farmer Yumi. She watched the eco pup leave before cursing under her breath.

"That was close," said Cap'n Turbot as he walked back over. "Let's get the heck out of here, can we?"

"Yeah, and I can say that I am never time traveling again."

* * *

**SPACE, 2013**

Silverclaw looked at his Robo-Dog, then at the Robo-Dog belonging to Ryder, then back at his Robo-Dog.

"Sir," said Brutus. "I've found something you might want to see."

"What is it?" asked Silverclaw. Brutus pressed a button and the projector turned on, showing Ryder's Robo-Dog's video feed.

_"After I snapped my fingers, I no longer saw any use for the stones."_

_"You murdered billions of people!"_

_"You should be grateful. I saved your trash heap of a planet."_

_"Where are the stones?"_

_"Gone, reduced to atoms."_

_"You used them yesterday!"_

_"I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly killed me, but the work is done."_

As the video feed kept playing, a smile appeared on Silverclaw's face.

"I did it," he said, turning to Brutus. "I found all six stones. The universal scales tipped back towards balance."

"Sir, keep watching," Brutus replied. Silverclaw directed his attention back to the video.

_"We have to tear this place apart and find them."_

_"No, I don't think this is something he would lie about."_

_"Ahh, thank you Ryder. You still have my respect-"_ The sound of gunshots startled Silverclaw and Brutus as they watched a German shepherd murder 2022 Silverclaw.

"And that is destiny fulfilled," said 2013 Silverclaw.

"Sire, these beings are trying to undo your hard work."

"It seems as if they are." Silverclaw turned to the two Robo-Dogs. "But I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. I am inevitable."


	7. Finding the Power Stone

**Chapter 6: Finding the Power Stone**

**JAKE'S MOUNTAIN, 2015**

"Well, we're here," said Rocky. He and Chase deactivated their time travel suits.

"Rocky?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Why's that?"

Just then, they saw Ryder drive by in his ATV and Chase right behind him in his super spy cruiser.

"That's why," the police pup said with a gulp.

"I don't understand," said Rocky. "Why are you and Ryder going to Jake's Mountain by yourselves?"

"Because," Chase sighed, "this is the day that Skye crashes in the snow and gets lost."

"Well let's find that stone and get out of here lickity split."

As the two started towards Bear Rock, they heard 2015 Ryder's voice from a distance.

"Everest, Skye is somewhere near Bear Rock. Look for paw prints in the snow."

_"You got it Ryder."_

"Chase, pull over!"

"Come on Ryder. Bear Rock is up this way!"

"It's too steep and snowy. I've got it! Send your drone up Chase!"

"Great idea! Drone! Find Skye!" 2015 Chase launched his drone and it took off for Bear Rock.

"Good grief," said Rocky. He and present-day Chase were watching from a distance. "We have to get to Bear Rock without being seen by Ryder, you, Skye, Everest, or Ace."

"Skye," Chase whispered. It really wasn't a secret that he had a massive crush on the cockapoo. Marshall was the first to find out about it, since he was Chase's best friend. Eventually, the other male members of the PAW Patrol, including Ryder, found out and would sometimes tease the German shepherd about it. Now all Chase wanted was for the cockapoo to come back so he could tell her how he felt.

"Come on Chase," Rocky said, snapping the police pup out of his thoughts. He grabbed Chase by the tail and started to drag him in the direction of Bear Rock.

Before long, the two encountered a familiar object lodged in the snow. "What is that?" said Chase. He and Rocky walked up to it and Rocky used his claw to grab it.

"It's Skye's hat," the mixed breed said. "We better leave it here."

Chase and Rocky continued onward. Chase kept his head down as he walked, noticing Skye's paw prints in the snow. All of a sudden, he ran right into Rocky.

"What was that for?" asked Rocky.

"Why did you stop?" Chase retorted.

"Maybe because someone's over there," Rocky pointed straight ahead and Chase couldn't believe his eyes.

Over by a giant pine tree, lying underneath it, surrounded by three bunnies, was Skye. She had limped over on her good paws and decided to rest there. Chase's heart was pounding; he was looking at his crush who he hasn't seen in three years.

"She's asleep," said Rocky. "So let's keep it that way." He started to walk in a different direction and did not seem to notice that Chase wasn't following him.

"You have the container for the Power Stone, right Chase?" Rocky turned around and realized that he was speaking to himself. "Chase?" He groaned, as he turned around and hoped that his gut feeling wasn't right. When he got back to the spot where he had spotted Skye, he gasped at what he saw. Chase was creeping towards the sleeping cockapoo.

"CHASE!" he yelled before his eyes widened at his mistake. "Oops," he whispered, but it was too late. The aviation pup's eyes fluttered open, and they locked with Chase's eyes.

* * *

**SPACE,** **2013**

Aboard Silverclaw's ship was the Robo-Dog from 2022 as a hostage. Silverclaw, with the help of his assistant Brutus, had managed to give his own Robo-Dog a makeover using some of Ryder's Robo-Dog's parts. Now the Robo-Dog of 2013 looked like the Robo-Dog of 2022.

"What do you think?" Silverclaw asked Brutus.

"They will never know the difference," said Brutus. He then noticed something on the wrist of the Robo-Dog from 2022. "Sire, what's that?" he pointed at the object in question.

Silverclaw carefully pulled it off of Robo-Dog and examined it. "It seems to be some sort of time-space GPS. The PAW Patrol must be using this to time travel. What a shame that their greatest creation turned into their downfall." Silverclaw then put the wristband on his own Robo-Dog, as well as the time travel suit.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Brutus.

"I'm going to send my Robo-Dog back to 2022, and he's going to help re-fulfill my destiny. Brutus, I want you to round up all the troops. We've got some work to do."

Brutus, although confused by the ambiguity of his boss's answer, did as he was told and radioed in to all of Silverclaw's troops.

* * *

**JAKE'S MOUNTAIN, 2015**

Rocky remained silent. Chase did too. His mouth was wide open as he was staring into 2015 Skye's beautiful magenta eyes. Skye was a bit confused however.

"Chase?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I..." the police pup stuttered.

"Chase?" Skye said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Are you okay? And how did you find me?"

The German shepherd was still stumbling over his own words. Rocky couldn't help but giggle at the poor pup, but then he remembered that he was the reason Skye was awake.

"S-s-skye?" Chase stammered. "C-c-can w-we t-talk?"

"Of course we can Chase," she said. Chase then turned and tossed the container to Rocky.

"Take this and do what you need to do," Chase said to Rocky, who nodded and left.

"So, what's going on?" the cockapoo asked. She moved over to let Chase sit down next to her under the pine tree.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Chase grabbed Skye and pulled her in for a hug. Skye said nothing as she returned the hug, making the police pup blush like crazy.

"I'm a mess," Chase whimpered. "I'm also from the future."

"The future?" Skye said. "No way. Nice try Chase, but time travel isn't even possible."

"In the future it is," Chase said. He held up his time-space GPS wristband for Skye to see. Skye looked closely and saw that it was marked with a copyright "C" with the year 2022.

"Whoa," she said, "you're a time traveler?" Chase nodded. "That's so cool!" she said.

"There's something you should know about the future," Chase said. "Something big and something awful happens in four years."

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"So there are these six ingots called Infinity Stones," Chase said, pulling out a paper with each stone's picture and a brief description of each one, letting Skye look at it.

"What about them?"

"They are the most powerful objects in the universe, and this alien thing by the name of Silverclaw came to Earth in 2019, stole all six Infinity Stones, snapped his fingers, and wiped out half of the population."

"Oh no, that's terrible," Skye said. "Who didn't survive? I mean, you obviously did or else you wouldn't be here. Same goes for Rocky."

"Marshall, Rubble, Everest, Zuma, and Tracker all fell victim to the snap," Chase said, not sure how to tell 2015 Skye that she doesn't make it. "Katie, Alex, Farmer Al, Francois, and Mayor Humdinger also don't survive, but Ryder does."

"I think you're forgetting someone," said Skye. "What happens to me?"

"You, you," Chase couldn't find the words to say.

"I what?"

"You," Chase closed his eyes and lowered his head to avoid eye contact. "You don't survive either Skye. I didn't know how to tell you, but you fade to dust while holding onto me in Foggy Bottom." Chase started to tear up as he said this, but he felt his head being lifted up by Skye.

"It's okay Chase," she said. "You did all you could I'm sure. You always seem to go 200% whenever it involves me in some way." Chase blushed at that comment, although her words did help him a little.

"Now we're trying to go back in time to find the stones and undo Silverclaw's work," Chase said after he pulled himself together.

"Wait, if you can time travel, why don't you find baby Silverclaw and-"

"That's not how time travel works."

"What?"

"That's right, time travel doesn't work like it did in _Back to the Future_."

"Dang."

"Rocky's going to get one of the stones now, and he should be back soon." Just as he said that, the mixed breed appeared with the Infinity Stone.

"That's an Infinity Stone?" Skye said, backing away from the container.

"Yeah, and there are six of these," Rocky said.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Chase said. Rocky and Skye listened too, and they understood what Chase was talking about. A faint siren noise could be heard in the distance.

"That sounds like your drone," Rocky said. "The you from 2015 is looking for Skye. We have to get out of here."

"Aww, but I wish we had more time," Chase said, and Rocky figured out what he meant by that.

"Don't worry Chase," Skye said. "This was quite the treat. Now go and fix your timeline."

Rocky and Chase put on their time travel suits. "Going back in three, two, o-"

"WAIT!" Chase said, remembering how Rocky said changing the past only creates alternate timelines. He walked back over to Skye and started to pulled her close to him. But instead of giving her a hug, he gave her a kiss right on the lips. Skye didn't object as she returned the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two broke the kiss, their faces red.

"Chase," Skye whispered.

"Goodbye Skye," Chase said before he and Rocky disappeared, leaving the cockapoo standing there in awe. Before long, Chase's drone came into view, and Skye would find herself safe and sound back at Jake's cabin later that evening.


	8. Finding the Soul Stone

**Author's Note: Hello fellow readers. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I went through severe writer's block with this chapter while at the same time planning out the rest of the story. I will hopefully have this story finished before the new year though; there will probably be two more chapters after this one. Please, enjoy!**

**-liverskins13**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Finding the Soul Stone**

**PUPLANTIS, 2018**

"Gosh, it sure has been a while since we've been here," said Sid.

"Yeah," said Arrby, "what is it now? Three years?"

"I believe so. When that Silverclaw guy took the Soul Stone."

"Let's hope that he does not show up this time. So, what year are we in?"

Sid looked at the time space GPS and read it aloud. "We are in the year 2018."

"Oh," said Arrby. "So we only went back four years."

"Do you hear that?" said Sid. He had his ear pressed up against the wall of his upgraded submarine. Arrby did the same thing, and both were able to make out the faint sound of singing.

_I'm Sid! The pirate! Bold and tough!_

_Sailing the world and taking your stuff!_

_Whatever you have, I need it more! _

_I'm taking it from sea and shore! _

_Your toy truck and your rubber duck_

_Big TVs and all your treats!_

_A fun guitar, an RC car_

_A bouncy ball on and all! Harr Harr!_

_I'm Sid, the pirate, bold and tough!_

_Sailing the world and taking your stuff! Hah hah!_

Arrby from 2022 looked at his 2022 partner, who was cringing at his singing voice.

"Geez," Sid said with a shiver, "I was quite the selfish individual."

"You don't say," said Arrby with an eye roll and a chuckle. Just then, they saw the PAW Patrol, that is, the PAW Patrol of 2018 with the Mer-pups. They were playing around with the Mer-pup pearl like it was a volleyball.

"Yo, isn't that German shepherd police pup life guard dude tracking our boat right now?" asked Sid. "I mean, our 2018 counterparts' boat?"

"Oh, yeah," said Arrby. "We better not end up on his radar, figuratively and literally." At last, the submarine arrived at Puplantis. Arrby got out, dressed in his deep sea diving gear, and opened the gate for the submarine. All of the magical lavender pearls lined the walls.

"Now we have to hurry before our counterparts get here with the PAW Patrol," said Sid.

"This is good," said Arrby from his submarine window. "Of course we'd end up here before our counterparts stole the clam from Puplantis."

"We just have to get in there, find the stone, and get out," said Sid. "How hard could it be?"

Sid piloted his submarine a safe distance from the PAW Patrol and activated the cloaking device to hide the submarine.

"Ryder, you are pure genius," he said under his breath. Suddenly, a giant dark shadow appeared in front of the submarine.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Arrby in a nervous voice.

"Well," said Sid. "That depends on what you think it is?"

"SHAARRRKKK!" Arrby yelled as he ran to the back of the submarine and tried to find a hiding spot. Sid remained in the driver's seat.

"This doesn't look like a shark," said Sid. "It looks like my decoy octopus."

"Oh," said Arrby, who was blushing with embarrassment. "Right, I knew that all along."

"Wait a minute," said Sid. "If that is our decoy octopus, then that means..."

"Means what?" asked Arrby. Just then, they heard a noise. They turned around to see 2018 Arrby tying the rope around the magic clam.

"Sid, do you see what I see?"

"What is it, Arrby?"

"Look over there, in that corner." Arrby pointed to a nearby corner. There, lodged in the sand, was none other than the orange Soul Stone.

"Aha!" said Sid. "The Soul Stone! Let's grab it before this place collapses on us." By this time, the Sid and Arrby of 2018 had taken off with the clam, the PAW Patrol and Mer-pups had evacuated the castle, and the castle itself began to crumple, bits of it collapsing.

"I will go get the stone," said Arrby. He activated his scuba gear and quickly darted towards the stone. He scooped it up in his paw and made a u-turn. As he was nearing the exit, a big piece of rock collapsed from the spire of the castle and came down...right on top of Arrby.

"AARRRRBBBBBYYYYYYY!" yelled Sid. He swam over to where the rock was. Once the dust settled, he saw that Arrby was pinned underneath the rock. "Are you all right?" Sid asked.

"I can't move," Arrby grunted. The rock had his lower half secured to the ocean floor. "And the rock destroyed my oxygen tank. I don't have much time."

"No!" said Sid, fighting back tears. "You will make it Arrby! I swear to you, you will make it!"

"Sid, take the stone, and get the heck out of here."

"No, not without you."

"You don't get that stone back to present day half of the population stays dead."

"But if I do, then you die too."

"Don't worry about me," Arrby gave Sid the Soul Stone and held his hand with his paw. "I'm gonna be okay," he said while crying.

"Thank you for everything," Sid sobbed.

"Thank you for everything as well," Arrby replied.

After a long embrace, Sid reluctantly took the stone and left. He refused to turn around as the center of the castle was struck down with more collapsing rocks. When he was sure he was a safe distance away from the crumpling castle, the PAW Patrol, the Mer-pups, and the 2018 counterparts, he activated his time-space GPS and returned to the present day.

* * *

**THE LOOKOUT, PRESENT DAY**

The time travelers all returned to the present day. They all looked around at each other with expressions of excitement on their faces.

"Did we do it?" asked Ricochet.

"Did this actually work?" asked Mr. Porter. It was then that they noticed someone was missing.

"Sid?" asked Ryder. No response. "Sid?!"

"Sid, where's Arrby?" asked Farmer Yumi. Sid remained silent. He was staring at the floor, fighting back tears, the Soul Stone in his right hand. The rest of the group did not need anything more to realize that Arrby did not survive the trip to Pup-lantis.

"Sid, I'm so sorry," said Rocky, who walked over to comfort the distraught pirate.

"It should have been me," Sid whispered.

"What?"

"I said that it should have been me!" Sid said. "I was supposed to retrieve the stone while the castle was collapsing. He sacrificed himself instead."

"We have the stones though," said Jake. "We can bring him back!"

"I don't know if that's how it works," said Ryder. "These stones can only undo their own actions."

The group let out a mournful sigh upon hearing that.

"But speaking of the stones," Ryder continued, "we should probably take care of business and get them back to their proper timelines."

"Who is going to snap their fingers though?" asked Chase. "You saw the effect using the stones had on Silverclaw. I don't know if we could survive it."

"I think I have an idea. Chase, Rocky, come with me to the second floor."


	9. The Fight

**Chapter 8: The Fight**

Ryder carefully placed the stones in a briefcase and led his two pups to the elevator. Once the three of them were inside, he pressed the up arrow. As the elevator disappeared from view, the rest of the time travelers walked into the living room and turned on the television while still comforting a distraught Sid Swashbuckle, well, most of them. One of the time travelers inconspicuously lingered around near the time machine, going completely unnoticed by the others. Robo-Dog turned on the time machine and began to work on the keys.

Once the elevator reached the second floor, Ryder, Rocky, and Chase stepped out. "So how are we going to bring everybody back?" asked Chase.

"I think I have a solution," said Ryder. "Yesterday I was working on a little something." He walked over to the back corner, where something big was covered by a PAW Patrol blanket.

"What is it Ryder?" said Rocky.

"You'll see in a minute," Ryder winked. Wanting to be dramatic as possible, Ryder hesitated before pulling the blanket off. Chase and Rocky stood there with their mouths agape at what Ryder presented to them.

"Whoa!" the two pups said at the same time. "What is that?" said Chase.

"I created a gauntlet similar to the one Silverclaw used three years ago," Ryder explained. "I also added on a robotic arm that can perform certain actions, such as finger snapping, so that it could take on the power of the stones while keeping us from killing ourselves. What do you think?"

Chase and Rocky approached Ryder's creation, still marveling at it. "This is awesome!" said Chase.

Meanwhile, Robo-Dog snuck his way over to the time machine, completely unnoticed by Jake, Mr. Porter, Sweetie, Ricochet, the Earl, Sid, Farmer Yumi, and Cap'n Turbot. Robo-Dog turned on the time machine and began to fiddle with the keys. Soon, a huge black spaceship appeared through the time machine, and it immediately crashed through the window of the Lookout.

"Holy peach fuzz, what was that?!" said Farmer Yumi.

"I don't know," said Jake.

"Maybe it had something to do with whatever Ryder and his pups are doing right now," suggested Mr. Porter.

After a few times circling it, Rocky opened up the briefcase and presented the stones to Ryder. Ryder took each of the stones and carefully placed them in the divots in his homemade gauntlet. Suddenly, the gauntlet began flashing and started to make a loud whirring noise due to the immense amount of energy surging through it.

"Whoa!" Chase and Rocky yelled, ducking for cover.

"Rocky, care to do the honors?" shouted Ryder. "All you have to do is wear this little Bluetooth headset and snap your fingers."

"Okay, sure," said Rocky, a little confused as to why he should be the one to bring everyone back.

"Remember," Ryder said as he put the Bluetooth headset into Rocky's left ear. "We're only bringing back everyone who was dusted by Silverclaw. Don't change anything else from the last three years."

"Well, let's hope this works," Rocky said. "Everyone comes home," he said before snapping his "fingers."

For a long while there was nothing but silence. Absolute silence. Chase slowly walked over to the window and peered out over Adventure Bay.

"Did it work?" asked Rocky after about a minute, though that minute felt like hours.

"Yeah," whispered Chase. "I think it worked."

Adventure Bay was looking busier than it ever did the past three years. Chase scanned the horizon, hoping to find one of his lost friends. "Come on Marshall," he whispered. "Come on Skye. Come on Marshall. COME ON SKYE." His gaze finally rested on a big black thing in the sky. "Hey Ryder," he called back. "What's that?"

Ryder and Rocky left the gauntlet and walked over to the window. They both looked to where Chase was pointing and noticed a blue beam heading for them. Before they realized what was happening, several explosions rang out in the Lookout. Within seconds the Lookout was a huge pile of rubble.

* * *

"Ughhhh," groaned Ricochet. He slowly got up and shook the rubble and dust off of him before looking around. Most of the others were scattered about in the same room as him. "Is everyone okay?" he called out.

"We're fine," said Cap'n Turbot.

"What the bark was that?" said Sweetie.

"I don't know," said Ricochet. "But I do know that this place is no longer safe. We have to find a safe way out of here as quickly as possible."

Ricochet set off for what he thought would lead to an exit, but he failed to notice that one of their group was missing.

"Ouuucccchhh," said Jake. The attack on the Lookout sent him to the very bottom of the building. He slowly stood to his feet and stretched his legs. Thankfully, nothing was broken, but he was bruised all over. "Ryder?!" he yelled. As he started to limp forward he noticed something glistening in a nearby pile of rubble. "What the-?" he said to himself as he reached down and pulled out the gauntlet. All six Infinity Stones were still intact.

As he looked up he heard a low growling noise. His eyes narrowed, he slowly turned around to figure out the source of the noise. But upon turning around, he immediately regretted doing so. About fifty yards or so away from him was a horde of mutant dog-like alien monsters. Jake's fight or flight response immediately kicked in. Clutching the gauntlet under his left arm, he bolted away from the monsters as fast as his legs could carry him.

Outside, a huge black spaceship hovered over the ruins of the Lookout. The sky turned dark from the rising ash and smoke, but some sunlight still found its way through, ensuring that there wasn't total darkness. A blue beam struck the ground from the spaceship. A few moments later, a tall, slender figure appeared as the beam faded from view. Silverclaw stood in glee as he looked around at the ruins before him. The sound of a high-pitched bark startled him. He turned around to see Robo-Dog approach him.

"Well done, Robo-Dog," Silverclaw said. "I'm sure that they did not suspect a thing, because the arrogant never do." Robo-Dog barked in agreement. "Go, find the stones, and bring them back to me." Robo-Dog let out an obedient bark before reentering the remains of the Lookout.

"Chase!" Ryder called out. He was kneeling down next to Chase, who was unconscious. "CHASE!" Ryder yelled, shaking the police pup aggressively. Chase's eyes shot open as he gasped for breath.

"That's my good boy," Ryder said, petting the German shepherd's head.

"What happened?" Chase asked as Ryder helped him up.

"If you mess with time, it tends to mess back."

"What does that mean?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Ryder led the way over to an opening. Rocky was standing there, glancing outside at the charred ground.

"What's he been doing?" Ryder asked the recycling pup.

"Absolutely nothing," the mixed breed responded.

"And the stones?" Chase asked.

"They're somewhere under all this," Ryder said. "He does not have them, though."

"So let's keep it that way," Chase replied.

"You guys know it might be a trap, right?" Rocky asked.

"Possibly, but I personally do not care," Ryder said.

"Good," said Rocky. "Since we're all in agreement, let's kill him for good this time."

Ryder, Chase and Rocky slowly approached the monster sitting before them. He looked up and noticed the trio.

"You could not live with your own failure," Silverclaw said. "And where did that bring you? Back to me." Smiling menacingly, he continued with his monologue. "I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you guys did a good job of showing me that would be impossible. As long as there are those who remember what was there will be those who are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

"You killed all our friends," growled Rocky.

"I'm thankful," Silverclaw continued. "Because know, I know what I must do. I will shred this universe down to its last atom, and with the stones you graciously collected for me, create a new one that knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. That's what I call a grateful universe." He stood up and put on his helmet.

"Born out of blood," said Chase.

"They'll never know it," Silverclaw said, grabbing his two-sided sword. "Because you will not be alive to tell them."

Rocky let out a war cry and charged at the monster, who dodged his attack. Ryder and Chase also stepped in, each of the three trying to take blows at the alien.

* * *

Inside, Ricochet continued to lead the others down the hall. Soon they came to an intersection.

"Oh no, which way?" asked Mr. Porter.

"Hmmmm," said Ricochet. He glanced at the other three possible halls, analyzing his options. "I think we should go left. And we all need to stick together. It's too dangerous to be separated," he said unknowingly. He hooked a left, the others right behind him.

Below their feet, Jake was still being chased by the mutant monsters. He was running out of breath, but a huge opportunity presented itself to him. Jake glanced up and noticed he was approaching the elevator shaft.

_Thank God I took parkour lessons_, he thought to himself. He jumped up, pushing off of the sides of the shaft with his feet. With one final jump he reached the ground floor. Gasping for breath, he looked down and saw that the monsters were unable to follow him.

Jake sighed and rolled onto his back, still holding the gauntlet. He then heard a familiar bark. Looking up, he saw Robo-Dog approaching him.

"Oh, Robo-Dog," he said, a huge wave of relief wafting over him. "It's only you." He set the gauntlet down and slowly stood up. Robo-Dog took advantage of this, grabbed the gauntlet in his mouth, and took off. "Wait, Robo-Dog, come back!" Jake yelled, his voice echoing down the hall.

Suddenly, a white blur zoomed past Jake toward Robo-Dog, catching the resort owner by surprise. He stood still and soon heard what sounded like a fight. But what confused Jake more than anything else was that he heard two different sets of barks. After about a minute, the barking stopped, and a figure slowly approached him.

"Robo-Dog?" Jake asked hesitantly. He stood ready to attack in case this one was the rogue one. Robo-Dog walked toward Jake, the gauntlet in his mouth. He stopped before him and dropped the gauntlet at his feet, barking happily.

Jake took a deep breath, picked up the gauntlet, and headed for an exit. "Let's get out of here, Robo-Dog."

Outside, Silverclaw was still holding his own against Ryder, Rocky, and Chase. As Rocky dove for an attack at his legs, Silverclaw kicked him and set the mixed breed flying. Ryder ran at the monster, performing a baseball slide to avoid being decapitated by Silverclaw's sword. For a little bit, Ryder was one-on-one against Silverclaw in an intense fist fight.

Chase, standing a few yards away, barked out his taser net. Closing one eye, he aimed it at Silverclaw's head. Barking again, his net fired, glowing blue with electricity. Silverclaw happened to notice the incoming net and picked Ryder up and used the boy as a shield. Ryder was tangled up in the net and landed nearby, unconscious.

Silverclaw charged at Chase next. Chase barked out a shield from his pup pack, a feature Ryder installed before they time travelled. Silverclaw brought his sword down just as Chase's shield went up. While the shield was very durable, Silverclaw's sword was more durable. The monster took swing after swing with his sword, slowly chipping away at the shield like it was a pinata. When Chase had about half a shield left, Silverclaw took a golf swing with his sword and sent the German shepherd flying through the air. He landed about three hundred feet away and was slow to get up.

"In all my years of conquest, and violence, and slaughter, it was never really that personal," said Silverclaw. "But now, what I'm about to do to this stubborn, annoying little planet, I will enjoy very much."

As if on cue, more teleportation beams appeared, as Silverclaw had gathered his army of about one hundred. It was not until then until Chase noticed the only part of the Lookout that surprisingly remained untouched by Silverclaw's vicious attack: the seven memorials Ryder had set up, as well as the stack of flowers he had left at Skye's memorial. Chase finally stood up and, with half a shield, stood tall, ready to fight this monster to the death. As the German shepherd limped a few feet forward, he heard a rather familiar voice.

_"Chase? Is that you?"_ Chase shrugged the noise off. There was no way that was who he thought it was. He was probably hearing things.

_"Chase, it's Marshall? Do you copy?"_ Chase's eyes widened this time. He looked down at his pup tag and noticed that he was not hearing things. As Chase was about to respond, he heard, _"On your left."_

Chase turned over his left shoulder just in time to see a portal open up. On the other side of the portal was a snow-covered road, probably leading to Jake's mountain. But what he saw next shocked him.

Driving through the portal on a snowmobile was a familiar face. Everest put her snowmobile in park and smiled at Chase. Chase returned the smile and noticed another portal opening. The scene on the other side of this one was from Foggy Bottom. He heard the familiar sound of a siren as a red firetruck drove through. Marshall, his best friend, saluted him.

Also walking through the portal was a man in a purple coat and top hat, as well as five basketball players and four kittens. Mayor Humdinger looked at Chase and tipped his hat, Chase doing the same with his police cap. He then gave a knowing nod to the Foggy Bottom Boomers.

The last person, or pup, to come through that portal was someone Chase had been longing to see for a long time. Though his own eyes could not believe it, he saw a small cockapoo fly through with her wings, landing next to the Kitten Catastrophe Crew with a backflip. Chase became so overwhelmed that he started to tear up.

But that was not all. More portals opened up, revealing more friends wanting to join the fight against Silverclaw. A third portal opened from Seal Island. Francois, Rubble, and Zuma appeared and stood proud.

Carlos, Tracker, Matea, and Mandy and her family appeared through a fourth portal from the jungle. The Princess and her royal guards appeared from Barkingburg through a fifth portal. The space alien appeared through a sixth portal.

In a seventh portal, Farmer Al and his animals stepped through. Raimundo and his circus performers appeared through an eighth portal. Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta, and Daring Danny X appeared through a ninth portal. Miss Marjorie and Maynard appeared in a tenth portal. Alex, Julius and Julia appeared through an eleventh portal.

By this time, Ryder had regained consciousness. He sat up, completely speechless by the sight before him. A twelfth portal opened a few feet in front of him and Katie and Cali stepped through, the blonde girl smiling at Ryder.

At the same time, Ricochet burst through the front doors of the Lookout. Standing behind him were Mr. Porter, Sid, Sweetie, the Earl, Farmer Yumi, and Cap'n Turbot. Bursting through the side door were Jake and Robo-Dog.

Everyone stood in a horizontal line, all of them cheering, as they stood behind Chase. Chase turned around to face Silverclaw, who wore an angrier look on his face.

"PAW Patrol!" Chase yelled out as everyone prepared to charge. "…is on a roll," the police pup whispered in a voice audible to his teammates and Ryder.

Rubble was the first one to charge. The rest of the PAW Patrol and their army followed suit.

"Get those stones at any cost!" Silverclaw growled before leading his army.

"Ryder," Jake called out. "What should I do with this blasted thing?"

"We need to get those stones as far away as possible!" Rocky said.

"No!" Ricochet said. "We need to get them back where they came from."

"But how?" asked Chase. "Silverclaw destroyed our time machine."

"Don't worry pups, I built a backup time machine. In fact, it's not too far from here."

"What do you mean?" asked Sweetie. Ryder simply grinned as he pushed a button on his pup pad. Within a few seconds, the PAW Patroller showed up.

"Skye, think you can get these stones to the PAW Patroller?"

"You bet, Ryder!" the cockapoo said, taking the gauntlet from Jake and activating her wings.

"Be careful Skye!" Chase called out while dodging an attack from one of the mutant minions.

It did not take long for Skye to realize that these monsters, albeit small, can really jump. She had to fly higher to avoid being taken down. However, she failed to notice one of them preparing to jump from her left. The monster timed its jump perfectly and took Skye down.

"SKYEEE!" Chase yelled out. He rushed over to the cockapoo, pulling out his pistol from his pup pack to take down any aliens in his way. He got to where Skye was in no time and shot a couple rounds into the monster that brought her down.

"Chase, holy cow," said Skye. "You would not believe what's been going on. I'm fine by the way, just a little bruised. Do you remember when we were in Foggy Bottom? And I got all dusty. And I must have passed out or something because I woke up and you were gone. But Marshall was there, and he said something like 'It's been three years they need our help!' and he did this weird thing with his paws and now here we are and-"

Chase cut the cockapoo off and wrapped her in a big hug. "I missed you so much Skye," he whispered.

"This feels nice," Skye said, closing her eyes and resting her head on Chase's chest. "I missed you too Chase," she added with a sweet smile.

"Hey lovebirds," Zuma called out. "The stones!"

"Righttt," said Skye, blushing.

"I'll take them," said Rocky. He grabbed the gauntlet with his claw and ran off. Unfortunately, he did not get very far before being hit with the dull edge of Silverclaw's sword. Silverclaw ran up and grabbed the gauntlet.

He quickly put it on his hand, but before he could snap his fingers, the eight pups of the PAW Patrol attacked all at once. Silverclaw found it difficult to snap his fingers with eight pups biting at him. He instead took the Power Stone and tried to send them flying away from him, but that did nothing.

"Impossible!" he yelled and with one stroke of his sword, he was able to get rid of the pups, who were scattered in separate directions. Ryder looked over and noticed Silverclaw wearing the gauntlet, his pups all lying nearby. Ryder finally realized what had to be done.

Silverclaw placed the Power Stone back in the gauntlet. This time Ryder attacked before he could snap his fingers. Ryder grabbed hold of the gauntlet, trying to rip it off his hand. Silverclaw took punches at him, but Ryder persisted. Finally, one good punch to the stomach knocked Ryder down to the ground.

Wearing a sadistic smile, Silverclaw looked at Ryder before snapping his fingers. Nothing happened. Silverclaw snapped his fingers again, but still, nothing happened. Silverclaw looked at the gauntlet and realized all six stones were missing. Gasping, he looked back toward Ryder and saw that he had his own gauntlet made from nanotech, and all six stones were in his gauntlet.

Ryder stared at the alien for a moment or two before snapping his fingers. Silverclaw looked up and noticed the surviving members of his army slowly turn to dust. Not only that, but his spaceship turned to dust.

Silverclaw slowly turned around in one circle, watching his army disappear. Sitting down, he took a few deep breaths, accepted his fate, and closed his eyes as he finally turned to dust.


	10. The Real Hero

**Chapter 9: The Real Hero**

Ryder slowly stumbled over to a tall piece of the Lookout nearby. The entire left side of him was covered in blood and burn marks. He was gasping for breath, and speech was nearly impossible. Grabbing onto a piece of debris, he sat down and leaned up against the Lookout.

Jake was the first one to get to him. He placed his hand on Ryder's head. Wearing a sad smile, Jake gave an understanding nod to Ryder.

Chase was the next one to see Ryder. The German shepherd was crying before he even reached his owner.

"Ryder?" Chase choked on his words. "H-hey, can you h-hear me? It's m-me, Ryder. It's Ch-chase. We did it, Ryder. You did it, Ryder. We won." Ryder said nothing as Chase continued on. "Ryder, please. Please, Ryder."

At this point, Skye and Katie had to come over. Katie grabbed onto Chase's shoulders and struggled to move the sobbing police pup off to the side.

"I'm sorry, Ryder," Chase said through his sobs. Skye held the German shepherd in a hug as he cried into her shoulder.

Now it was Katie's turn. The blonde girl, tears streaming down her face, knelt down in front of Ryder.

"Hey," she said soothingly, resting her hand on his chest.

"Hey, Kate," Ryder whispered, wincing in pain immediately afterwards. He placed his hand on the hand resting on his chest. His head started to nod off to his right.

"Ryder?" Katie said. "Look at me." Ryder turned his head and met Katie's eye line. "We're going to be okay," she whimpered. "You can rest now." Katie bowed her head and started sobbing quietly.

With one final gasp, Ryder breathed his last. The combined strength of the six Infinity Stones took his life away. By this time, the rest of the PAW Patrol pups had gathered around, although Chase was still crying into Skye's fur while Marshall rested a paw on his best friend's other shoulder.

Katie lifted her head and gave Ryder a kiss on the cheek. Her sobs became more audible as she held nothing back and let the tears flow.

* * *

Five days had gone by. The Princess, Earl, royal guards, and Sweetie returned to Barkingburg, greeted with a mass of people cheering for her.  
Mayor Humdinger, the Foggy Bottom Boomers, and the Kitten Catastrophe Crew returned to Foggy Bottom. Mayor Humdinger returned to his duties as mayor and his son Harold stepped down after being mayor for the three years in his father's absence.

Farmers Yumi and Al, along with their animals, returned to their farm. Cap'n Turbot and Francois returned to Seal Island, reunited with Wally and his family.

Everyone involved in the showdown against Silverclaw was invited to Ryder's funeral. Not surprisingly, everyone who was invited showed up. The remains of the Lookout were cleaned up, and a new one was almost completed, with funding coming straight from the City of Adventure Bay. It still was not finished, so the funeral was held down at the beach.

The day of the funeral, Katie, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Tracker, Rocky, and Everest found Ryder's pup pad in a box. Opening it, Katie saw a note that said, "Press the middle button." Not knowing what to expect, she pushed the middle button. That button activated a hologram message from Ryder himself.

_"I know it's cliché; everyone wants a happy ending,"_ Ryder said._ "But it doesn't always work out that way. Maybe this time, though. I hope that if you find this and play this, it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited, I hope we get it back. And something like a normal version of this planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing. Gosh, what a world, a universe. If you told me five years ago that we were not alone, let alone to this extent, I would not have been surprised, but come on, who knew? The epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And for better or worse, that's the reality the pups are going to have to continue living in."_

The pups continued watching Ryder's farewell message. Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, and Tracker all had black dress clothes on with pocket squares: Marshall's was red, Rubble's was yellow, Chase's was navy blue, Rocky's was light green, Zuma's was orange, and Tracker's was olive green. Skye and Everest had black dresses on. Skye's dress had pink trim while Everest's dress had light blue trim.

_"So I thought I'd probably better record a little greeting in the case of an untimely death, on my part. Not that death at any time isn't untimely. This time travel thing that we are going to try to pull off tomorrow has me scratching my head about the survivability of it all. Then again, part of the journey is the end. What am I even tripping for? Everything is going to work out exactly the way it is supposed to."_

The pups all had tears streaming down their faces, as did Katie, who also wore a black dress with a transparent black veil.

_"I love you pups so much. Thank you for all the wonderful memories, and remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!"_ With that the recording stopped and the hologram turned off.

Katie and the pups walked towards the edge of the beach right by the ocean. They all carried Ryder's casket; it was closed as he had permanent burn marks on his face from snapping his fingers. They carefully set the casket down on the edge of the beach in the sand. Rubble and Tracker gave the casket a push into the water, where it slowly started to drift away.

Katie stood the closest to the water as she watched it drift off, tears still streaming down her face as she held her cat Cali tightly. Right behind her stood Skye, Chase, and Marshall, Ryder's first three pups. Marshall put his paw around Chase's shoulder and gently rubbed his back, the police pup having been crying almost nonstop since the fight with Silverclaw. Skye was also crying, and she was leaning up against the German shepherd, pressing a tissue up to her eyes.

Behind them stood Rubble, Rocky and Zuma, the next three pups Ryder took in. Behind them sat Everest and Tracker, Ryder's last two pups, with their respective owners, Jake and Carlos. Behind them stood Cap'n Turbot and Francois. Behind them were Mayor Goodway, Julius, and Julia; Chickaletta was sitting in the mayor's purse. Behind them stood Mr. Porter and Alex. Behind them stood Farmers Yumi and Al. The Princess, the Earl, and Sweetie stood behind them. Raimundo and Daring Danny X stood behind them.

Mayor Humdinger stood behind Raimundo, and he substituted his purple suit for a black one, and he had removed his black top hat. Ricochet stood next to the slightly overweight mayor. Sid Swashbuckle stood next to Ricochet. Ace Sorenson stood next to Ricochet, her plane Amelia parked back at the Lookout. Luke Stars stood behind them, wearing black glasses with star-shaped frames. And in the bay, Wally and Walinda and their pup showed up, along with the Mer-pups.

Most of the guests left the funeral shortly afterwards, though not without giving each of the pups a hug or a handshake. Ricochet gave Rocky a big hug before returning to his military base.

By sundown, most of the pups returned to the Lookout, which was about another day or so from completion. One pup stayed, however. Chase, still wearing his black suit, was sitting on the edge of the beach, but far enough way so that the water was not touching his paws. He had stopped crying, but the tears would still stream down his face occasionally.

The crunching of sand behind him alerted him as he turned around to see Marshall.

"I figured you still might be down here," the dalmatian said. "The others were wondering where you were."

"Just sitting here, watching the sunset," the German shepherd replied monotonously.

"Everest and Tracker went back with Jake and Carlos, in case you missed that," Marshall said. Chase simply nodded. "But the five of us realized something once we got back to the Lookout."

"What's that?"

"Ryder never appointed anyone to take his spot as team leader."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. He didn't do such a thing."

"Welllllllll, about that," said Marshall.

"What?" said Chase before he realized what Marshall was about to say. Sighing, he continued. "I don't know Marshall. Am I really fit to be leader? I would have really big shoes to fill, and I don't know if I could handle that kind of pressure."

Marshall placed a paw on Chase's shoulder. "Chase, I had a talk with the other pups. Even Everest and Tracker, who we spoke to through our pup tags. PAW Patrol can't function without a leader, and we all agree that you should be our next leader. And something tells me Ryder thinks so too." With that, Marshall turned around to head back to the Lookout, but not before with following up with, "At least consider it, please."

As the sound of crunching sand faded away, Chase sighed and lied down in the sand. He looked up at the sky, which started to twinkle with stars and the moon despite the sun still on the horizon.

"I would love to be leader, but I just can't do it," he said aloud, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"And why is that?" said another voice. This time, the sound of crunching sand did not alert Chase of their presence. He turned around, startled, and came face to face with a sight for sore eyes.

"Skye, you scared me," he said. He had his paw placed over his heart, which was beating rapidly not only because he was startled, but also because the pup of his dreams was approaching him.

"Why are you still down here?" the cockapoo asked with a slight hint of worry in her voice. "The rest of us want you back at the Lookout with us."

"I've got a lot on my mind right now Skye," Chase said. "Marshall just told me that you all want me to be the PAW Patrol's new leader."

"Well here's something I bet he didn't tell you."

"What's that?"

"I was the one who suggested that you be the new leader."

"You?"

"Yes. Chase, you've pretty much been in charge of us whenever Ryder wasn't around. You're a natural-born leader, and the way you handle yourself when on missions supports that."

"Well sometimes I let my emotions get too involved when I'm on a mission."

"Chase, I've been on missions with you more than anyone else has. I've seen the way you behave. Although your emotions may try to become too involved, you always know how to keep them in check. If hearing it from Marshall wasn't enough, maybe hearing it from me is: Chase, I think that there is no one more qualified to take Ryder's place than you are, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"Alright, Skye," Chase said. "I guess I'll do it, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"If I'm leader, then I want you to be my right hand pup, because there's no way I'll be able to do this alone."

"Of course I'll be your right hand pup," said Skye. "I bet Ryder's looking down from heaven right now smiling at you. Because I know that this is what he would want."

"Thank you so much Skye," Chase said, pulling the cockapoo in for a hug, which she gladly accepted and returned. "You have no idea how much having you by my side through this means to me."

"Of course Chase," Skye said. "I'll always be here for you."

"And one more thing," Chase added.

"What's up?"

_Come on, Chase. Just say it! Now's your chance. Just tell her how you feel._

"Skye, for the longest time, I've felt something different towards you."

"Really? Care to explain?"

Taking a huge breath, Chase decided to lay it all on the line here. "I have had a massive crush on you for a few years now, and I still do. You're always there for me when I need to talk, like right now. You're always so happy, you always look out for others. Your eyes are so pretty. I love spending time with you or being out on missions with you. In fact, Skye, I love you."

Hearing all of this from the vulnerable German shepherd, the one pup that does not express his emotions that often, melted Skye's heart. She smiled warmly at Chase, her eyes starting to water with tears. Letting her heart take control over her brain, she leaned in, closed her eyes, and kissed him on the lips, much to his shock, but he returned the kiss.

"Aww Chase," she said after a few moments. "That's so sweet of you to say." She nuzzled the police pup before saying, "We should probably head back and call it a night. And if you'd like, I'll spend the night in your pup house in case you need someone to talk to or someone to simply be there for you."

"Thanks, Skye," Chase said. And with that, the two of them headed back to the Lookout. By this time, the sun had completely gone down, the night sky filled with stars, one of them directly overhead of Chase and Skye shining brighter than all the others.

* * *

The next day, the pups gathered around in the command center of the Lookout. They were all dressed in their PAW Patrol uniforms, and Everest and Tracker joined in via the big screen.

"Chase," said Marshall, "do you swear to perform the duties necessary as leader of the PAW Patrol? To help anyone in need? To uphold the motto 'No job is too big, no pup is too small'?"

"Yes, Marshall," replied Chase, his right paw in the air. "I swear."

"Then it is my pleasure as your best friend to officially announce you as the new leader of the PAW Patrol. Congratulations buddy!"

Marshall gave Chase a hug, the other pups cheering.

"And for my first job as leader of the PAW Patrol," Chase spoke up, "I will be returning the Infinity Stones to their proper timelines to fix any alternate timelines."

Chase summoned the PAW Patroller to the front of the Lookout. He walked into the elevator, carrying a small briefcase holding each of the six Infinity Stones. The other pups joined him in the elevator.

Once the elevator reached the ground floor, the doors opened and the pups stepped outside. There was not a cloud in the sky. Straight ahead, Robo-Dog had driven the PAW Patroller up the driveway and had the time machine ready.

"You know," said Marshall. "If you want, I could come with you."

Chase hesitated at the thought, but ultimately decided against it. "You're a great pup, Marshall, and you're my best friend, but this one's on me."

Rocky turned on the time machine and was ready to send Chase back.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Rubble.

"For him," said Rocky, "as long as he needs. For us, the trip will be almost instantaneous. Ready Chase?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Now guys, don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"We'll try not to," said Zuma.

"Going back in five, four, three, two, one," said Rocky. Chase activated his time travel suit and was sent back to return the stones.

"And returning in five, four, three, two, one," Rocky said while flipping a couple switches. After a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Where is he?" asked Skye.

"I don't know. He blew right by his time stamp."

"Can you get him back?" asked Rubble.

"I'm trying, but I don't know-"

"Hey guys," said Marshall. "Look, by the oak tree."

The pups all looked over to where Marshall said. There, sitting down next to the tree, was Chase. He was wearing a soft smile on his face. The pups slowly started walking over to where the German shepherd was sitting.

"I think you two should go on ahead," said Rocky, referring to Marshall and Skye. Marshall and Skye hesitated, but they slowly approached Chase while Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma went back inside the Lookout.

"Chase?" asked Skye.

"Hey, Skye," the police pup said. He was still smiling and looking out over Adventure Bay. Nothing seemed wrong with him, but the two pups were curious as to why he was acting the way he was.

"Did something go wrong, or did something go right?" asked Marshall.

"Well, I returned the stones without any trouble, but then I decided to jump forward and look ahead at what my life would look like."

"And?" asked Skye.

"It was beautiful."

"I'm so happy for you," said Marshall. "We're still best friends right?"

"Absolutely," said Chase. "For the rest of our lives."

"Yes!" Marshall whispered while fist bumping the air.

"You know, I thought about bringing them back with me."

"Who?" asked Skye.

"Ryder and Arrby," said Chase. "Arrby perished when he went with Sid to retrieve the Soul Stone from Puplantis the day we first met him and Sid."

"Why didn't you?" asked Marshall.

"If I did that, I would end up creating two branched realities, one where Ryder isn't around, and one where Arrby isn't around."

"Oh," said Marshall. "That makes sense."

"Marshall, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like a minute with Skye," said Chase.

"Sure thing, Chase. I'll be in the Lookout with the others."

As Marshall walked back to the Lookout, Skye sat down close to Chase.

"Chase," said Skye.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that I've known about your feelings for me for a long time, but I waited for you to make the first move."

"Oh," said Chase, blushing. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes," Skye giggled. "But I want you to know that I feel the same way. I'm so lucky to have met a pup as special as you." Skye leaned her head against Chase's shoulder, and the German shepherd put his paw around the cockapoo. He let out a content sigh and looked at Skye.

"What?" she asked after a few moments. "Chase, what is it?"

"Oh," he said, snapping himself back to reality. "It's nothing," he chuckled. "I love you, Skye."

"I love you too, Chase."

Meanwhile, Chase's mind wandered off again. About five years into the future, Chase is living at the Lookout with Skye. Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, and Rocky all went their separate ways but still remain very close, even visiting once every two weeks. Outside the Lookout are three pups, a mix of German shepherd and cockapoo. They are running around playing tag. Inside, there are two bigger dogs on the second floor of the Lookout.

Chase got to live out his life with the pup of his dreams by his side. Inside the Lookout, they were slow dancing to _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran, Skye's personal favorite song. The cockapoo had her paws wrapped around Chase's neck. Her head was buried into his chest.

Chase had his paws wrapped around Skye's waist. His head was resting gently on hers. His eyes were closed and he wore a pleasant smile on his face. He opened his eyes and looked down at Skye, who opened her eyes and looked up at him. Smiling at each other, they leaned in for a kiss before continuing their dance.

**Author's Note: Well, that's it everyone! This was the final chapter of_ PAW Patrol: Endgame_. It has been a thrill writing this story and seeing the positive feedback from you guys. There is no planned sequel to this story, and this story and_ PAW Patrol: Infinity War_ are just two stories with no connection to any other of my stories. I also pulled quotes from some movies, and I would like to clarify that those two movies, _Avengers: Infinity War_ and _Avengers: Endgame_, and their directors, Anthony Russo and Joe Russo, are the rightful owners of any of those quotes. Thank you all again for the positive feedback! Until next time!**

**-liverskins13**


End file.
